Despertada
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: Él la miró estupefacto: ¿Eso es un sí? —ella se rió. —Ese martes 6 de noviembre de 2012, era un día que nunca olvidarían — Disfrutadla!
1. Despertada

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Era una fría y nublada tarde de otoño. Había empezado como cualquier otro día de trabajo, pero para la mujer sentada al lado de Beckett en la sala de entrevistas, ese martes 6 de Noviembre de 2012 sería el día que nunca olvidaría. Cuando le comunicaron la mala noticia, apenas hacía media hora, la mujer se había desmayado. Sólo los rápidos reflejos de Kate habían impedido que cayera y se golpeara la cabeza contra una mesa.

Kate no pudo evitarlo. Antes de darse cuenta, su brazo se estiró y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a las manos temblorosas de la joven. Desde debajo de esos ojos cerrados, lágrimas silenciosas caían y corrían por el pálido rostro frente a ella. Kate sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta pero se lo tragó.

—Él… —la mujer se atragantó y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Kate le apartó suavemente el largo y ondulado cabello hacia atrás—. He perdido mi vida —susurró.

Kate se quedó sin habla. Nada de lo que pudiera decir mejoraría las cosas, ni siquiera un poco. Había algo en esta joven mujer; no era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Sus honestos e inocentes ojos verde esmeralda, su cara de niña, su pelo castaño oscuro, su pequeña figura…

Dos días antes, un cuerpo había sido encontrado y Beckett había sido asignada al caso. Un hombre de 31 años. Había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Casi. Antes de ser apuñalado y recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, le había salvado la vida a una chica que estaba siendo asaltada. ¿El resultado? Un buen hombre, en la flor de la vida, murió. Su novia de 27 años de edad se quedó sola.

—Sophie, ¿hay alguien a quien pueda llamar por ti? —Kate le preguntó suavemente—. ¿Alguien que se quede contigo en casa?

La mujer negó casi de forma imperceptible.

—Acabamos de comprar un apartamento. Nos íbamos a mudar juntos la semana que viene —la voz de Sophie temblaba—. Hemos estado juntos 4 años —se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente e intentar estabilizar su voz—. Sólo he estado con él. Él fue el primer chico que me besó.

Sophie alzó la vista y fijó su mirada cristalina en el rostro de Beckett. Ésta se esforzó muchísimo por mantener sus propias lágrimas a raya, evitando que inundaran sus ojos.

—Tuve una adolescencia difícil —continuó Sophie—, Siempre he sido muy tímida, tenía pocos amigos. Creía que un día, cuando estuviera destinado a ser, _él_ me encontraría. Y lo hizo. Pero yo no le encontré a él, _no le vi_, no como él me veía a mí. Durante 2 años, entró lentamente en mi vida. Era paciente y amable. Y de repente, un día, le vi con otros ojos. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, de que siempre lo había estado. Me quería más que a su propia vida. Quería compartir un hogar, casarse, tener hijos y envejecer juntos. Yo era la que le frenaba, no quería precipitar las cosas. Yo…, yo creía que estaba siendo sensata… —los ojos de Sophie se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y cuando cerró los párpados, las lágrimas desbordaron y rodaron por sus mejillas—. Ahora me arrepiento de no vivir el presente —Kate le entregó una caja de pañuelos—. Con todo. Siempre he esperado al momento adecuado. Pero el momento se ha ido, _él_ se ha ido, y yo he perdido mi oportunidad. Siempre he sabido que él era mi único… Y ahora... —los ojos de Sophie se posaron sobre la mesita de café, sobre la pequeña bolsa que contenía las pertenencias de su novio—. He perdido mi vida —susurró otra vez en un sollozo roto.

* * *

Kate se aseguró de que Sophie cogía un taxi y después volvió a subir a la planta de homicidio. Se sentó en su silla, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y hundió la cara en las palmas de sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué me ocurre?, pensó. Se sentía débil, mareada y el corazón le latía dolorosamente en el pecho. Nunca antes se había sentido tan afectada por una víctima. Sin embargo, lo único que veía eran esos ojos destrozados, llenos de dolor. ¿Acaso veía una versión de sí misma en esa chica? Ella, la mujer indecisa; Castle, el hombre paciente. Castle nunca la presionaba. Siempre le daba lo que ella necesitaba, le daba espacio, le concedía tiempo... Dejaba que ella decidiera y él seguía su ritmo.

Kate volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron sobre la silla junto a su mesa. La silla de Castle. Había estado vacía los últimos tres días. Su ocupante estaba de viaje con su hija. Como Alexis tenía dos días libres en la universidad, habían decidido escaparse el fin de semana para hacer un viaje corto; pasar algo de tiempo de calidad entre padre e hija.

Beckett estaba agotada. Tenía la mala costumbre de excederse en sus horas en la comisaría cuando Castle no estaba allí para disuadirla de la idea de que alargar su jornada laboral hasta medianoche no era sano ni productivo. Y, por supuesto, es lo que había ocurrido durante ese caso. Ahora, lo único que quería era darse un baño, meterse en la cama y dormir doce horas seguidas. No había nada más que pudiera hacer en la oficina, así que cogió sus cosas y se marchó a casa.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta y entrar en su apartamento, Kate vio que las luces estaban encendidas. Música sonaba suavemente de fondo y una voz masculina, la voz de Castle, tatareaba la melodía. Kate dejó el bolso en el suelo, se quitó el abrigo y deslizó los pies fuera de las botas sin hacer ruido. Entró descalza en la sala de estar —el sonido de sus pasos amortiguado por sus calcetines— y se detuvo junto a los escalones que subían a la azotea.

Castle estaba de espaldas a ella, frente a la isla de la cocina, cocinando. Por alguna razón, la escena le parecía deslumbrante. Castle —llevando una camiseta de algodón blanco, las largas mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, tejanos oscuros y calcetines— moviéndose con toda naturalidad por su cocina como si fuera la suya, era una imagen entrañable de lo humana, hogareña y simple que era.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kate.

—Eh —llamó en tono bajo.

Castle se volvió al oír el sonido de su voz y sonrió.

—Eh, ¡hola! No te he oído entrar —removió el contenido de la sartén con profesionalidad y la volvió a mirar—. Llegas pronto.

—¡_Tú_ has llegado pronto a casa! Creía que no volvías hasta mañana —Beckett se acercó a él.

—Quería darte una sorpresa.

Castle giró el cuerpo ligeramente hacia ella y Kate le envolvió la cintura con los brazos, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su hombro. El fuerte sonido de sus latidos era reconfortante, le hacía olvidarse de la montaña rusa emocional en la que había estado subida toda la tarde. Al principio Castle no se movió, pero cuando ella siguió abrazándolo con firmeza, dejó la cuchara de madera a un lado y la rodeó con ambos brazos. Le besó el pelo y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella. Kate subió sus manos por la espalda de Castle hasta sus hombros y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Cerrando los ojos, inspiró profundamente el aroma que desprendía su piel a través de la camiseta.

—Kate, ¿qué ocurre? —susurró un poco preocupado mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Nada… Simplemente te echaba de menos —murmuró ella contra su pecho.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Castle presionó sus labios sobre el cabello de Kate una vez más. Sabía que esto no era propio de ella. Sólo había estado fuera tres días. Sabía que Beckett debía tener algo más en mente, pero no la presionó. Ella volvió la cabeza y acurrucó la cara en la curva de su cuello. Castle llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Kate y la sostuvo cerca de él.

—¿Te vas a quedar esta noche? —preguntó Beckett en un murmuro.

—Por supuesto.

Permanecieron abrazados durante un largo rato, escuchando la respiración del otro. Luego, lentamente, Kate se echó hacia atrás sin salir del abrazo de Castle y le miró a la cara, fijando sus ojos en los de él.

—Quiero vivir contigo —su voz era tan baja que apenas era un susurro.

Castle la miró estupefacto y su ceño se frunció ligeramente con confusión y cierta sospecha. Buscó profundamente en los ojos de Kate, quizá tratando de averiguar si lo que decía era real o una broma de alguna clase. Pero no había más que sinceridad detrás de la expresión seria de la detective. Y a medida que la realidad fue calando en él, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y ella le devolvió el gesto. Los ojos de Castle brillaban al inclinarse hacia ella para presionar sus labios a su frente. Después la miró con absoluto asombro.

—¿Eso es un sí? —se rió Kate.

Él asintió y dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

—¡Sí! —la levantó del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas—. Sí, sí, sí, ¡sí!

Castle la dejó otra vez en el suelo pero el mareo de los giros le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, arrastrándola a ella con él, y Kate aterrizó sobre él.

—¿Estás bien? —ella rió.

El rostro de Castle se retorció en una mueca de dolor y un gruñido salió de sus labios.

—Sobreviviré —gimió con voz ahogada, y luego, atrayendo la cara de ella a la suya, la besó profundamente.

Un minuto más tarde, apartándose por falta de aire, Kate secó una lágrima que había escapado del ojo de Castle. Éste le acunó tiernamente la cara entre las manos y se miraron y sonrieron el uno al otro como dos tontos enamorados.

—Estoy hambrienta —comentó Beckett. Luego le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios y añadió—, Y ese '_Coq au vin'_ huele de maravilla.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme :D**


	2. ¿Qué tal mañana?

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Castle se levantó de la silla y empezó a recoger los platos pero Kate envolvió una mano alrededor de su muñeca para detenerlo. Castle bajó los ojos a su cara y ella le dirigió una mirada pícara.

—Ya limpiaremos luego —le murmuró.

Tirando del brazo que todavía tenía agarrado, Kate lo atrajo hacia sí. Se giró en su asiento y le colocó frente a ella de modo que estuviera de pie entre sus rodillas. Se lamió los labios antes de alzar la vista y mirarlo desde debajo de sus largas pestañas.

—¿Me vas a dar postre? —le susurró.

Castle la miró culpable.

—Ah… No pensé en eso. Podría ir a buscar alg-

—Quiero mi _postre_… ahora —Beckett lo interrumpió, fulminándolo con una mirada significativa.

Sus ojos —oscuros con deseo lascivo— se clavaron en los de él y Kate vio el preciso momento en el que Castle captó su necesidad y estado de ánimo. Éste se lanzó hacia abajo y aplastó con fuerza sus labios sobre los de ella. Beckett enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Castle y arqueó la espalda, apretándose contra él. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel expuesta de la nuca del escritor y un gruñido resonó como respuesta en las profundidades de su garganta. Castle abandonó la boca de Kate para dejar un rastro de besos húmedos a lo largo de su mandíbula lo que suscitó que un gemido escapara de sus labios.

—Dormitorio, _ahora _—le gruñó Beckett cerca del oído.

Enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Castle la levantó de la silla. Antes de que pudiera dejarla en el suelo, ella le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas y entrelazó los tobillos a su espalda. Le atrapó el labio inferior entre los suyos y le rozó la sensible carne suavemente con los dientes. Castle se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse hacia el dormitorio con pasos lentos para no tropezar. Beckett enredó sus largos dedos en el suave pelo de Castle y le ladeó la cabeza para tener mejor acceso a su cuello y así poder acariciarle la piel con los labios.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Castle la dejó caer muy lentamente sobre la cama. Subiéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón, éste puso las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se detuvo por un momento, sin tocarla, flotando sobre ella. Esos ojos azules estaban llenos de deseo pero también rebosaban amor. Eran tentadores, hipnotizantes, y Kate sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Siempre que la miraba de ese modo, Castle la hacía sentirse como si fuera su primera vez, y en el fondo, deseaba que esa sensación nunca desapareciera. Con una mano, le atrajo delicadamente hacia abajo y guió sus labios a su boca. Luego empezó a arrastrarse más arriba sobre las sábanas, Castle moviéndose con ella. Kate dobló una pierna alrededor de la espalda de Castle, les giró a ambos y se sentó encima de él. Rápidamente se desabrochó los botones de la camisa y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Castle la miró con ojos divertidos y soltó una corta risa ronca cuando ella le agarró el bajo de la camiseta blanca, se la deslizó impacientemente sobre el estómago y se la pasó por encima de la cabeza. Cuando Beckett le liberó los brazos de la prenda de algodón, Castle llevó sus manos a la cadera de Kate, se incorporó hasta sentarse y ella se acomodó sobre su regazo.

Kate sabía lo que Castle estaba a punto de hacer, siempre lo hacía. Siempre… desde su primera vez. Rozándole la mejilla con tres dedos, le apartó la larga melena hacia atrás, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y le tocó, con los labios, la piel entre sus pechos, dándole el más tierno de los besos a su cicatriz. Rick permaneció en esa posición durante un largo minuto, manteniéndola agarrada por los brazos para que no se moviera. La calidez de su aliento rodando sobre su piel desnuda, acariciando su estómago, hizo que sus párpados se cerraran. Entrelazó los dedos en el pelo de Castle y le masajeó suavemente el cuero cabelludo mientras apretaba sus labios a su cabeza e inspiraba su olor.

Castle finalmente se echó hacia atrás y alzó la vista a su cara, clavando sus ojos azules —tan oscuros como las profundidades del océano en la tenue luz de la lámpara junto a la cómoda— directamente sobre los de ella. Cuando la observaba de esa manera, como si estuviera mirando directamente al fondo de su corazón, el frenesí y el calor que se habían apoderado de ella hacía escasos minutos se derretían en amor apasionado que emanaba de cada poro de su ser.

—Te quiero —las palabras susurradas por Castle la envolvieron como una caricia invisible.

Llevó su cara a la de él hasta estar a un suspiro de distancia.

—No pares nunca —le murmuró ella contra los labios.

—Nunca...

Y Castle cerró el pequeño espacio que los separaba.

* * *

Estaban tumbados en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro, envueltos en el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos desnudos y escuchando los sonidos nocturnos de la ciudad. Kate tenía la cabeza encajada bajo la barbilla de Castle, apoyada contra su pecho. La mano de éste se deslizaba arriba y abajo sobre su brazo, las puntas de sus dedos acariciando su piel, ligeramente húmeda con sudor. El suave tacto la adormecía y notaba cómo sus párpados se hacían más pesados con cada minuto que pasaba hasta que terminaron por cerrarse.

—¿Tienes que trabajar mañana? —la voz de Castle retumbó en su pecho, bajo su oído, y Kate abrió los ojos.

—No… Tuve que trabajar el fin de semana así que tengo un par de días libres —murmuró ella, arrastrando las palabras por el sueño.

—Mm-hm…

—¿Por qué?... ¿Tienes planes? —Beckett se imaginaba lo que Castle tenía en mente e intentó ocultar la sonrisa de su tono de voz.

—Puede que sí —dijo él vacilante.

Kate se incorporó ligeramente sobre un codo y empujó a Castle hasta que estuvo tumbado boca arriba. Se subió sobre él y cruzó los brazos, poniendo las palmas planas sobre el pecho del escritor y apoyando la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos. Luego le observó durante medio minuto, estudiando la expresión de su cara.

—Quieres empezar a empaquetar, ¿verdad? —dijo ella finalmente con seriedad, su rostro una máscara que no revelaba nada.

Castle puso una cara extraña y una expresión de culpabilidad cayó sobre sus ojos. Le habían pillado, y es que Kate le conocía demasiado bien.

El hombre tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—¿Estoy yendo muy rápido? ¿Demasiada presión? Puedes mudarte cuando quieras. No hay prisa —Beckett se mordió el labio intentando esconder su sonrisa mientras Castle balbuceaba a gran velocidad—. La semana que viene, o dentro de un mes. Como si quieres-

Kate le tapó la boca y Castle se calló de inmediato.

—Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer mañana —le susurró con voz seductora. Bajó la mano de la boca de Castle y empezó a dibujar círculos sobre la base de su garganta con un dedo y le miró por debajo de las pestañas—. Vamos a hacernos con unas cajas de mudanza y vamos a empezar a empaquetarlo todo —a Castle se le aflojó la mandíbula mientras la miraba con incredulidad y admiración. Kate acercó su cara a la de él hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaban—. Quiero que esta sea mi última noche en este apartamento.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió sobre los labios de Castle.

—Bueno… Entonces —murmuró él, rozando con sus labios la comisura de la boca de Kate a la vez que la rodeaba fuertemente con los brazos—, Vamos a hacer que sea una noche inolvidable, ¿te parece?

* * *

**Como siempre... ¿Tengo que decirlo otra vez? ¿Sí? Está bien... Espero que os haya... encantado! :D**


	3. Caliente y frío

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Cuando Beckett abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación bastante oscura. Pensó que debía ser todavía muy temprano pero cuando miró de reojo, el reloj de su padre le decía que ya eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana. Se desperezó, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y flexionando los tobillos, moviendo los dedos de los pies. Un crujido resonó en el silencioso apartamento cuando hizo rotar el cuello. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la izquierda para encontrar a Castle. Éste estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la cara hundida en la almohada y el brazo izquierdo descansando sobre el estómago de ella. No parecía una posición muy cómoda pero se trataba de Castle. Siempre tenía que tocarla, incluso si significaba que debía dislocarse un hombro para hacerlo.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, Kate se levantó de la cama y echó un vistazo afuera a través de las cortinas. El cielo estaba completamente tapado, una gruesa capa de nubes moradas flotando bajas sobre la ciudad. Podría empezar a llover en cualquier momento; un día perfecto para quedarse dentro y empaquetar. Miró otra vez hacia la cama. Castle yacía totalmente inmóvil. La única señal de vida provenía de su acompasada respiración que de vez en cuando salía en forma de un suave ronquido, y que era absorbido por la almohada de plumas bajo su cara.

Beckett se dirigió al baño y se metió en la ducha. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente hasta que casi le quemaba la piel y el pequeño cuarto de baño se llenó enseguida de vapor.

Se estaba aclarando el acondicionador del pelo cuando oyó el chirriar de la puerta al abrirse. Un segundo más tarde, la cabeza soñolienta de Castle, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo revuelto, se asomó por entre las cortinas de la ducha. Su mirada le recorrió todo el cuerpo y luego sonrió.

—¿Te importa si me uno a ti? —preguntó él con picardía.

—Sí. Se hecho sí que me… importa —pero Castle ya se había metido en la ducha con ella—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Tienes algún tipo de sentido arácnido que te avisa cuando estoy desnuda? —dijo Kate con cierto tono de crispación en su voz.

—Increíble, ¿verdad? —se acercó más a ella.

—Muy bien. Ya he terminado de todos modos —Kate pasó por su lado—, la ducha es toda tuya.

Estaba a punto de salir de la ducha cuando el brazo de Castle se deslizó por debajo del de ella desde detrás y la agarró por la cintura. La arrastró un paso hacia atrás y la apretó contra él, la espalda de Kate tocando el pecho de Castle. El agua caía sobre la cabeza y los hombros de él y corría entre sus cuerpos pegados. El escritor presionó sus labios sobre el hombro de Kate y le besó todo el largo del cuello.

—Buenos días… —le susurró cuando llegó a su oreja—. Mmm… Hueles tan bien —una de sus manos se movió a lo largo de su costado, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando la piel sobre sus costillas; la otra mano seguía sujetándola fuertemente contra él.

—Es el cham-pú —la voz de Kate tembló involuntariamente cuando el pulgar de Castle trazó la curva de su pecho.

—Anoche fue increíble —murmuró él, arrastrando las palabras mientras sus labios succionaban levemente la fina piel de su cuello. Le estaba haciendo un chupetón.

—Castle… Me voy a vestir —trató de soltarse de su abrazo pero él no la dejaba ir.

—Beckett, no… Necesito que te quedes y que me ayudes a frotarme la espalda —retumbó Castle con voz profunda contra su mojada piel.

Kate se giró para mirarlo con una expresión gatuna. Las manos de Castle se posaron sobre sus caderas. Ella se alzó de puntitas y le besó la comisura de la boca.

—Sé lo que necesitas —le susurró sobre los labios mientras extendía sus brazos detrás de Castle—. Necesitas... —Kate giró el grifo—, ...una ducha de agua fría.

Beckett se apartó de inmediato hacia atrás mientras Castle emitía un grito poco masculino y saltaba de debajo del chorro de agua helada. Ella salió corriendo de la ducha y se envolvió en una gran toalla. Castle forcejeó torpemente con las cortinas con tanta fuerza que cayeron al suelo. Se quedó de pie en un extremo de la bañera, fuera del alcance del agua, desnudo, con el pelo chorreando y jadeando. Una mirada de absoluta perplejidad llenaba su rostro.

Kate no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. La cara de Castle se ensombreció, la arruga entre sus cejas se hizo más profunda. _Oh dios, estaba enfadado. No ocurría muy a menudo, pero ahora estaba realmente enfadado._

—Lo siento —balbuceó ella entre carcajadas, metiéndose el puño en la boca para tratar de ahogar la risa.

Él no se inmutó. Simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando seriamente en su dirección, sus manos cubriendo sus partes nobles y pequeñas perlas de agua goteando de su pelo y su nariz. Kate se secó una lágrima que había escapado de su ojo y, moviéndose hacia el grifo de la ducha, cortó el agua. Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo hacia él, su expresión de diversión se convirtió en una de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Castle, su enfado transformándose en preocupación.

—¡Estás sangrando! —exhaló Beckett, arrugando el ceño.

Castle se llevó una mano a la frente, a donde Kate miraba, y cuando volvió a bajar el brazo las puntas de sus dedos índice y corazón estaban teñidos de rojo.

Castle salió de la bañera y Beckett cogió una toalla grande y se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura. Luego le hizo sentarse en el inodoro y Kate mojó la esquina de una toalla de mano y la utilizó para limpiarle suavemente el hilillo de sangre que corría por su frente. A continuación le examinó la herida, justo debajo de la línea del pelo.

—Es sólo un rasguño —informó ella, con un deje de alivio en su voz.

—Me debo de haber golpeado la cabeza con la barra de la cortina cuando cayó sobre mí —murmuró Castle.

Una sonrisa de disculpa curvó los labios de Kate.

—¿Quieres una tirita? —preguntó en tono suave, dejando que sus brazos descansaran sobre los hombros de Castle.

—¿Tienes de esas divertidas con dibujos? ¡Bob Esponja o Superman! —exclamó con énfasis.

Kate sonrió y meneó la cabeza, divertida.

—Mi Superman —murmuró en voz baja y apoyó la frente sobre la de él.

—¡Ay! —gimió Castle.

—¡Dios! Perdona —rió Kate y apretó un suave beso a la cabeza de Castle. Él la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola un paso más—. Y... _siento_ lo de antes —añadió ella, indicando la ducha.

—Disculpa aceptada —Castle le rozó la piel expuesta de su pecho con los labios, justo encima del borde de la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo—. ¿Deberíamos arreglar la barra de la cortina o dejamos que lo haga el casero? —murmuró sobre la piel húmeda de Kate.

—Yo… Ya le preguntaré. Le tengo que decir que me mudo de todos modos, así que... —Kate dio un paso hacia atrás y Castle se puso en pie—. Mira. ¿Por qué no nos vestimos y yo voy a hablar con el casero mientras tú vas a comprar una cajas de mudanza?

—Suena como un buen plan —y la besó en los labios.

* * *

**:)**


	4. Cajas

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Kate se encontraba de pie frente al armario, contemplando toda su ropa y preguntándose por dónde empezar. Sin tener la menor idea, cogió el primer montón de perchas más cercanas a ella y las lanzó sobre la cama. Estaba apunto de volver a por un segundo montón cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Pero, pensó Beckett, ¿Castle no se había llevado la llaves cuando se había marchado, 40 minutos antes?

Mientras se dirigía a la entrada, Kate vislumbró la suave lluvia que había empezado a caer tras las ventanas del salón. Cuando le abrió la puerta a Castle, éste estaba en medio del pasillo, con diminutas gotas de agua brillándole en el pelo y una docena de cajas de cartón plegadas a sus pies.

—Creía que tenías las llaves —mencionó ella.

Castle no dijo nada y tampoco hizo ningún movimiento de querer entrar. Beckett vio que tenía las manos tras la espalda y llevaba una sonrisa sospechosa en la cara.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

La sonrisa de Castle se hizo más grande y sus ojos la miraron con amor. Luego movió los brazos de detrás de la espalda para revelar dos tazas de café en un portavasos de cartón y una bolsa de papel de pastelería.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante se extendió en los labios de Kate e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, su larga melena cayendo como una cortina y ocultando su cara.

—Ahí está —murmuró Castle, sonriendo. Kate se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y le miró desde debajo de las pestañas, atrapándose el labio inferior entre los dientes—. Mi sonrisa matutina —añadió él con voz suave y tierna.

Ella alargó las manos hacia el café y la bolsa de pastas pero Castle retiró los brazos y volvió la cara hacia un lado. Beckett sonrió y dio un paso al frente. Estaba a punto de besarle la mejilla cuando Castle volvió a girar la cabeza hacia ella y sus labios se fundieron en un dulce beso.

—Supuse que esta sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de traerte café por la mañana —murmuró Castle—. No es que no vaya a traerte café nunca más —añadió enseguida—, es sólo que… ahora que te mudas conmigo...

—...y nos despertaremos juntos cada día… —agregó ella.

—Exacto —susurró Castle.

Kate soltó un pequeño suspiro y le dio otro beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Gracias.

Kate alargó las manos y, esta vez, Castle le permitió que le cogiera los cafés y la bolsa. Él agarró las cajas y entraron en el apartamento.

* * *

Después de desayunar Kate regresó a su dormitorio y siguió vaciando su armario mientras Castle se instalaba en la sala de estar y empezaba a vaciar las estanterías.

—¡Castle! ¡No metas todos los libros en una sola caja o no habrá manera de que podamos levantarla! —exclamó Beckett mandona desde su habitación.

—Sí, _querida —_respondió Castle en tono burlón y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ya había llegado a esa conclusión él solito. Kate asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del pasillo y frunció el ceño en su dirección—. Sí, señora —tartamudeó él. Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante dos segundos más antes de desaparecer pasillo abajo. Castle soltó un suspiro frustrado.

—¡Lo he oído! —gritó ella desde el fondo del apartamento.

Castle no podía comprender por qué Beckett no toleraba que él se dirigiera a ella con apodos románticos, ni siquiera cuando estaban los dos solos. Él sabía que en la escena de un crimen o en el trabajo era inapropiado, ¿pero aquí? ¿Dónde nadie les podía oír? A veces podía volverle loco.

* * *

A la hora de comer, toda la ropa de la detective estaba metida en cajas y otras cuatro estaban medio llenas con todos sus libros; las estanterías del salón y las escaleras que conducían al jardín de la azotea habían quedado vacías.

Beckett estaba sentada a la isla de la cocina observando cómo Castle preparaba algo de pasta. Fuera en la calle, la lluvia caía a cántaros y no daba señales de que fuera a parar pronto. Castle se desplazó al frigorífico para coger algunos ingredientes y, cuando cerró la puerta, sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño calendario sujeto con un imán a la nevera. Se acercó un poco más para mirarlo detenidamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Castle?

—¿Mmm? —éste se volvió hacia Kate.

—¿Va todo bien? —sonrió ella.

—Tu… —la voz de Castle se apagó. Kate arqueó una ceja y él soltó una pequeña risa—. Tu cumpleaños es dentro de diez días. Vamos a poder celebrarlo juntos. Y nuestras primeras navidades juntos también —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Castle no quiso mencionar su aniversario de 6 meses, que era en menos de seis semanas. Tenía algo muy especial planeado para ese día.

Beckett le devolvió la sonrisa y él siguió cortando las verduras hasta que, un momento más tarde, se tuvo que pasar el dorso de la mano por debajo de los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —rió Kate.

—Son las cebollas. Siempre me hacen llorar —respondió él, restregándose los ojos irritados con los puños—. Me he dejado las gafas de cortar en casa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó ella, divertida.

—No, lo tengo todo bajo control —pero cinco segundos más tarde, Castle añadió—, Aunque… ¿podrías meter la pasta en el agua?

—Claro —rió ella entre dientes y rodeó la cocina. Vertió la pasta dentro del agua hirviendo y echó una cucharadita de sal. Cuando pasó por detrás de Castle, quien estaba totalmente concentrado removiendo la salsa de tomate, Kate se detuvo y puso los brazos a su alrededor. Se levantó ligeramente sobre las puntas de los pies y le besó la nuca y apretó la mejilla contra su ancha espalda. Arrullada por los familiares latidos del corazón de Castle, sus ojos se cerraron de forma automática.

—Vamos a necesitar unas cuantas cajas más —la voz de Castle retumbó a través de su pecho—. Todavía tenemos que empaquetar todo lo de tu oficina, todos los accesorios… Por no mencionar tu _extensa_ colección de abrigos colgados en la entrada —agregó el escritor, con un pizca de burla en su tono.

Con los brazos todavía alrededor de su cintura, Kate le dio una palmada juguetona en el estómago.

—¡Lo digo en serio! Vamos a tener que hacer un viaje extra sólo para llevar todos tus abrigos y chaquetas al loft.

—Cállate —murmuró ella contra su espalda, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tiñera su tono de voz.

—De hecho —Castle siguió burlándose de ella—, creo que voy a tener que construir un segundo armario sólo para tus —Kate le retorció una oreja—. ¡Ay,ay! ¡Manzanas! ¡MANZANAS! —chilló él y luego gimió—, ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Kate le soltó—. Jo, hacía mucho tiempo que no me hacías eso —Castle se volvió hacia ella a la vez que se frotaba la oreja.

—Bueno, lo merecías.

—Au... Me ha dolido_ de verdad —_masculló él en voz baja.

Kate vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Castle y algo le dijo que ya no era por culpa de las cebollas. Quizás había utilizado un poco más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Perdona —susurró Beckett, con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, y le secó una lágrima que le rodaba por la mejilla—. Ven aquí —Kate le tomó la cara entre las manos y le besó la oreja con ternura—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Esta mañana, toda la escena en la ducha con el agua y la barra de la cortina, y ahora esto… Voy a tener que presentar una denuncia por violencia doméstica —refunfuñó Castle pero Kate pudo ver que sólo estaba jugando con ella.

Beckett apretó los labios para no reír y dijo:

—Creo que la salsa se está quemando.

—¡Ostras! —Castle se dio la vuelta rápidamente y apartó la sartén del fuego.

* * *

—¡Muy bien! Creo que hemos hecho suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees? —expresó Castle mientras cerraba la décima caja con cinta adhesiva. Ya estaba oscureciendo fuera. Se enderezó y miró la hora en el reloj—. Son más de las 5. ¿Qué te parece si cargamos estas cajas en tu coche y lo dejamos por hoy?

—Sí, de acuerdo —respondió ella—. Las llaves están en mi bolso.

Fueron capaces de meter en el coche seis cajas y una bolsa de viaje con su neceser y algo de ropa para el día siguiente. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Castle, el portero les ayudó a descargar el coche y llevar todas las cosas hasta arriba, pero aun así necesitaron dos viajes para subirlo todo.

—Estoy agotado —jadeó Castle y se dejó caer en el sofá. Ella se sentó a su lado y él la rodeó con un brazo. Kate apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos—. ¿Tienes hambre de pizza o chino? —murmuró Castle y la besó en la cabeza.

Beckett meditó durante medio minuto.

—¿...Pizza? —bostezó finalmente. En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió y Martha entró en el loft.

—¡Hooola! —llamó alegremente—. Oh, ¿qué es todo esto? —preguntó la mujer, casi tropezando con una de las cajas esparcidas por la entrada.

—Oh, dios mío —Castle le susurró a Beckett al oído—. Me había olvidado por completo de mi madre.

* * *

**:D**


	5. ¿En serio?

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

¿Cómo iba a decirle a su madre que Kate se mudaba al loft y que ésta probablemente querría que vivieran los dos solos, sin su madre entrando y saliendo a su antojo? Hasta ahora, había estado muy bien vivir los tres juntos —Alexis, su madre y él— bajo un mismo techo. Pero ahora que Alexis estaba en la universidad y las cosas iban realmente en serio con Beckett, necesitaban empezar su vida juntos y _solos_.

Kate se incorporó en el sofá. Martha se acercó a ellos, dejó su abrigo sobre el respaldo de un sillón y se sentó junto a Castle, en la esquina del sofá en forma de L.

—¿Y bien? —Martha miró de Kate a su hijo y de vuelta otra vez, con una gran sonrisa de expectación en su rostro. Castle empezó a decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Ambos se habían quedado sin habla—. ¡Oh, querida! ¿Te mudas con nosotros? —le preguntó la mujer a Kate, inclinándose hacia delante sobre sus rodillas. Beckett asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí… así es —respondió la detective, su voz apenas un susurro—. Martha, lo sient —empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Oh! ¡Es maravilloso! Esto se merece un brindis —Martha se levantó y casi corrió hasta la cocina.

Beckett desvió sus ojos a Castle. Éste tenía una mirada extraña en el rostro y Kate no supo adivinar lo que estaba pensando su novio. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando su madre regresó con tres copas y una botella de champán.

—Richard, ¿querrías abrir esto, querido? —Martha le entregó la botella. Él la cogió, la abrió y les sirvió algo de cava a los tres—. ¡Esto es tan emocionante! —Martha exclamó y levantó su copa. Los otros dos la imitaron y los tres brindaron.

La sonrisa de Martha amenazaba con dividirle la cara en dos. La mujer dejó su copa sobre la mesita de centro y se volvió a sentar.

—Estáis muy callados… ¡Vamos! ¡Contadme! ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido todo esto? ¿Cómo?

Kate le dio un codazo a Castle en el costado y él se sentó más derecho.

—Sí, bueno… —Castle sonrió. Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos y volvió a empezar—. Fue idea de Kate —Rick la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando su madre intervino.

—¡Oh, dios mío! Me alegro tanto por los dos —Martha cruzó hasta Kate, la levantó del sofá y la abrazó. Cuando se separaron, Martha mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su espalda sin soltarla—. Tengo que decir que… ¡ya era hora! —bromeó para chincharlos un poco y le dio un apretón a Kate.

—¡Madre! —Castle la reprendió.

—Qué, ¡es cierto! —contestó ella. Las dos mujeres volvieron a tomar asiento a ambos lados de Castle en el sofá—. Bueno, supongo que tendré que empezar a empaquetar mis cosas mañana.

—¡Oh, no Martha! No es necesario —Kate volvió el torso hacia la mujer—. No tienes por qué marcharte sólo porque yo venga a vivir aquí, ¿verdad Castle? —Kate le miró para que la respaldara.

—¿Lo único que hacía falta para que te mudaras, _voluntariamente_, era que yo trajera otra mujer a casa? —Castle se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y añadió—, ¡Por qué no habré pensado en eso antes! —exclamó, burlándose de su madre. Kate le dio en el costado con un dedo—. ¡Ay! —se quejó él.

—¿Así es cómo me tratas después de hacerte compañía y ayudarte a cuidar de Alexis durante los últimos 5 años? —Martha negó con la cabeza y se miró a Kate—. Espera a que vosotros dos tengáis hijos.

Kate se quedó cortada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—De- de verdad, Martha. No es necesario que te vayas —la detective le dijo a la madre de Castle.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Vosotros dos estáis empezando una vida juntos. No necesitáis que yo me entrometa en vuestro camino —la actriz sonrió con picardía—. No queremos que se vuelva a repetir la pequeña escena del mes pasado, cuando os _interrumpí_ en la cocina —Martha se echo a reír.

Kate notó como sus mejillas estallaban en llamas al recordar la vergonzosa situación. Castle se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Dónde te irás? —le preguntó a su madre—. No es tan fácil encontrar un apartamento en Manhattan.

—No os preocupéis, queridos. ¡Estaré perfectamente! —Martha les aseguró con un movimiento de su mano—. En realidad, ya he encontrado algo.

—¿Qué? —Castle preguntó, incrédulo.

—Sabía que este momento se estaba acercando desde hacía ya algún tiempo, así que ya he alquilado un apartamento —Martha les informó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero... ¡Vaya! —dijo Castle, sorprendido. Su madre se marchaba de casa. Algo que no esperaba se removió en su interior—. Bueno madre… Voy a echarte de menos —Martha frunció el ceño en su dirección—. No, de verdad. Lo digo en serio.

—¡Oh, hijo mío! —la actriz abrió los brazos y le abrazó—. Tienes un corazón tan grande —se apartaron y Castle tomó un sorbo de su champán—. Pero no será necesario, cariño —Martha puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo, dándole un apretón—. Me mudo al apartamento de abajo —reveló con una gran sonrisa genuina.

Castle escupió la bebida sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá y Kate fue incapaz de contener una risita nasal, tanto por el comentario inesperado —pero a la vez tan típico— de Martha como por la reacción de su hijo.

—Muy graciosa —tosió Castle, limpiándose la barbilla.

—Oh, cariño, no estoy bromeando. Albert y Laura Sanders, del apartamento de abajo, se mudan a Boston para poder vivir cerca de su hija. Y… ¡yo me quedo con su casa! —Martha se regocijó y le dio unas palmaditas a Castle en la mejilla.

—¡Oh, eso es estupendo Martha! —intervino Kate y Castle la miró de repente como si no estuviera bien de la cabeza. Ella arqueó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente y él le comunicó con los ojos que si lo que decía iba en serio. Ella le respondió con un pequeño gesto de hombros y Castle no pudo leer en su cara una sola señal que indicara que la detective estuviera fingiendo su _alegría._

Castle tragó saliva y vio que su madre estaba esperando a que dijera algo.

—Sí… Es sublime —masculló finalmente con voz ahogada y con una mueca en el rostro que expresaba todo lo contrario.

* * *

A las diez y media Martha se excusó y subió a acostarse. Se había levantado muy temprano por la mañana y estaba cansada. Kate recogió los platos y las sobras de la pizza de la mesita de centro y las llevó a la cocina, a_ su _cocina ahora también, pensó, y una sonrisa le curvó los labios. Luego apagó las luces de la encimera, dejando la gran sala iluminada solamente por una pequeña lámpara auxiliar en una esquina. Regresó a la zona de estar y se detuvo detrás del sofá.

Castle había estado muy callado toda la noche, probablemente pensando en que tendría a su madre viviendo en el piso de abajo. Kate se reclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá y puso los brazos libremente alrededor de su cuello y le besó la mejilla.

—Qué —le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Tú madre?

—Va estar aquí todo el tiempo —se quejó él. Kate presionó su mejilla contra la de él, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—No será tan horrible —murmuró ella, divertida.

—¡Oh! No tienes la menor ide-

—Eh —Kate le puso una mano sobre la boca. Luego la dejó caer y lentamente la deslizó bajo el cuello de la camisa de Castle, rozándole el pecho con la punta de los dedos mientras le acariciaba la línea de la mandíbula con su otra mano—. ¿Quieres que te distraiga de tus preocupaciones durante un rato? —le ronroneó al oído.

Castle ladeó la cabeza hacia la suya y Beckett vio, en la débil luz que los rodeaba, esos intensos ojos azules clavarse en los suyos y oscurecerse con deseo en el mismo instante. Sus caras estaban apenas a un suspiro de distancia y Kate recorrió ese centímetro para presionar sus labios sobre los de él, apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Castle enseguida profundizó el beso y movió los brazos hacia arriba y hacia atrás. Cuando la tuvo bien cogida, tiró de ella en un movimiento seco y la pasó por encima del respaldo del sofá, dejándola caer sobre su regazo. Kate se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y él le tapó la boca con la suya, tragándose el chillido antes de que pudiera escapar de los labios de la detective. Castle la fue recostando poco a poco hasta que su espalda descansaba sobre el asiento del sofá y luego se puso encima de ella. Beckett sonrió contra sus labios mientras tiraba de la camiseta de Castle y se la pasaba por encima de la cabeza. A continuación, éste se sentó hacia atrás sobre sus pantorrillas, apoyando parte de su peso en las caderas y muslos de la detective. Agarró el dobladillo de la ajustada camiseta de Kate, se la deslizó lentamente sobre su estómago y se la quitó. Ella llevó una mano a la nuca de Castle y le atrajo hacia abajo, atrapando con suavidad su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Las manos del escritor ascendieron por sus costados, acercándose más y más a su sujetador.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —la exclamación de Martha sonó doblemente fuerte en el silencioso salón.

La pareja saltó y un grito salió de la boca de Castle.

—¡Creíamos que estabas dormida! —manifestó él, totalmente estupefacto, quitándose de encima de Kate y sentándose en el borde del sofá junto a su cintura. Beckett intentó incorporase pero estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo de Castle y el respaldo del sofá.

A un par de metros de distancia, Martha evitaba mirarles directamente, desviando sus ojos hacia un lado y manteniendo una mano delante de su cara para medio bloquear su vista, pero aun así Castle la vio robar un par de miradas furtivas por entre los dedos.

—Lo siento —empezó la mujer—, me olvidé del bolso y necesitaba mi móvil —se agachó para recoger el bolso del suelo, junto al sofá, y luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras—. ¿Niños? Intentaré mudarme lo _antes posible —_echó por encima del hombro y desapareció por el pasillo de arriba, riéndose.

Castle volvió su mirada a Kate y vio que ésta había arrojado sus brazos sobre su cara. Oh, vaya. ¿Estaba molesta?, Castle se preocupó.

—¿Kate? —la llamó en voz baja pero ella no respondió. Castle podía sentir el cuerpo tendido de la detective sacudiéndose ligeramente contra al suyo—. Kate —dijo otra vez mientras le agarraba las muñecas y tiraba suavemente de sus brazos hacia arriba, dejando su cara al descubierto. Beckett tenía lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos y sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados—. ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Castle con voz ahogada.

Kate no pudo aguantarse más y estalló en carcajadas. Castle suspiró, aliviado. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Beckett y enseguida se unió a ella, tronchándose de risa.

—Realmente... espero —exhaló la detective entre risas y jadeos, y secándose las lágrimas—, que tu madre llame a la puerta o avise antes de venir y entrar en casa cuando se mude abajo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? :D**


	6. Último paso

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Kate extendió el brazo a ciegas hacia el lado pero sus dedos sólo encontraron las sábanas vacías y frías. Abrió los ojos pero rápidamente los volvió a cerrar con fuerza. Mucha claridad, demasiada luz. Llevándose una mano a la cara, entreabrió los ojos un poco y parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus pupilas se adaptaron a la luz del sol que entraba a través de las ventanas. Por entre las sus pestañas miró de reojo hacia la mesita de noche y leyó la hora en el reloj de su padre. ¡Vaya! ¡Eran casi las nueve y media!

Saliendo de la cama, Beckett caminó hasta la cómoda, cogió uno de los jerséis de Castle y se lo puso por encima de su camiseta y shorts de dormir, permitiéndose el lujo de inhalar profundamente el olor que impregnaba la sudadera, el olor cálido, almizclado, masculino y con un toque dulce de Castle, todo mezclado con el perfume casi desvanecido del suavizante de ropa. Luego, Kate se puso un par de calcetines de lana calientes y salió a la sala de estar, siendo inmediatamente recibida por el dulce aroma de canela que venía de la cocina.

Al bostezar, sus párpados imitaron el suave aleteo de una mariposa y la detective estuvo a punto de tropezar con una de las cajas en medio del salón que no había visto.

—Algo huele bien —llamó mientras se acercaba a la cocina, su voz sonando ronca y profunda por el sueño. Se sentó en un taburete frente a la barra y observó cómo Castle le daba la vuelta a las torrijas.

—Buenos días, rayo de sol —sonrió él y se inclinó sobre la barra de desayunar para besarla. Beckett se alzó un poco de su asiento, apoyando los codos sobre la encimera, y se encontró con Castle a medio camino.

Cuando Kate se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, se lamió los labios.

—Sabes bien —comentó. Castle la miró de lado y ella le frunció el ceño—. ¿Has desayunado sin _mí_? —le dijo en tono acusatorio—, ¿En nuestro primer día oficial viviendo juntos?

—Sólo he picado algo —se defendió él mientras le servía una taza de café—. Llevo levantado casi tres horas. ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!

—¿Y por qué te has levantado tan pronto?

—No lo sé. Simplemente no podía dormir más… —Castle se encogió de hombros—. Iba a empezar a hacer sitio en el armario para tu ropa, pero no quería despertarte —Castle indicó detrás de ella con la espátula de madera—. En vez de eso he vaciado un par de estanterías para tus libros.

Kate miró por encima del hombro, hacia donde Castle señalaba, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando vio tres estanterías vacías en la inmensa librería.

—¡Así, qué! ¿Qué planes hay para hoy? —preguntó Castle y ella volvió su atención de nuevo a él.

—¿Cuáles... —Kate bostezó otra vez—, ...son las opciones? —terminó, cruzando los brazos y apoyándolos sobre la fría superficie de la encimera.

—Bueno… Podemos quedarnos aquí e instalar tus cosas —Castle sonrió y sirvió las tostadas francesas en dos platos.

—¿O? —Beckett tomó un sorbo del humeante café.

_—Oooo_… volvemos a tu apartamento y acabamos de empaquetar todo lo que queda allí —Castle abrió la nevera y llenó dos vasos con zumo de naranja—. Quedaban solamente unas pocas cosas. Podríamos traerlo todo aquí y desempaquetar luego.

Kate soltó un largo suspiro y su frente cayó sobre sus brazos. Castle rodeó la cocina y se acercó a ella por detrás. Le apartó el cabello con una mano pero no pudo ver su rostro, el cuál tenía hundido y oculto entre sus brazos.

_—_Qué ocurre... —le susurró al oído.

_—_Sólo de pensar en empaquetar _o_ desempaquetar me agota _—_murmuró Kate, con la cara todavía escondida, y Castle tuvo que agudizar el oído para poder captar las palabras que quedaron ahogadas al resonar contra la plana superficie de la encimera.

_—_¿Cómo puedes estar cansada? —dijo él, divertido—___. _Acabas de levantarte _—_deslizó una mano bajo la sudadera y camiseta de Kate y le acarició la piel desnuda de la espalda con la punta de los dedos.

Todavía recostada sobre sus brazos, Beckett giró ligeramente la cabeza a un lado para poder mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

_—_Bueno, no lo sé… Dímelo tú —masculló ella con una nota de sarcasmo—___._ No es que durmiera mucho anoche exactamente, ¿verdad? —a Kate le costó trabajo arquear una ceja_—_. _Alguien_ me mantuvo ocupada, _entreteniendo_.

_—_No oí que te quejaras en ese momento… —Castle la besó detrás de la oreja_—_. Y, si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú la que empezaste el… _entretenimiento_.

Castle seguía frotándole la espalda bajo la ropa y sonrió al ver que los ojos de Beckett se cerraban.

—Kate, podemos hacer lo que quieras _—_le murmuró contra el hombro y le dio otro beso allí_—_. Podemos terminar la mudanza en otro momento. ¿Mmm...?

_—_No _—_la detective levantó la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo_—_. Quiero terminar hoy. Mañana tengo que volver a trabajar y quién sabe cuando volveré a tener un par de días libres otra vez.

Castle se sentó en el taburete a su lado y le acunó la cara a Kate, sus pulgares acariciándole suavemente la sien. Los ojos de ésta volvieron a cerrarse de forma automática y él se inclinó y le besó la punta de la nariz.

_—_De acuerdo _—_le murmuró_—. _Entonces traemos todo lo que falta y ya lo sacaremos todo de las cajas durante fin de semana. ¿Te parece?

* * *

Después de desayunar se vistieron y regresaron al apartamento de Beckett. Estaban tan metidos en la tarea que decidieron saltarse la comida y a las tres de la tarde todas las cosas estaban cargadas en el coche.

De pie detrás de ella, Castle puso sus brazos alrededor de Kate y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro. Por mucho que le gustase Beckett con tacones, cuando estaban ellos dos solos, a Rick le encantaba la sensación íntima y familiar que se creaba cuando la detective era unos centímetros más baja que él. En momentos como ese, ella era sólo Kate. No Beckett, no una trabajadora y dura detective, sólo… _su _Kate.

_—_¿Qué deberíamos hacer con los muebles? _—_la voz de Castle hizo eco contra las paredes de piedra desnudas.

Sinceramente, Kate no tenía ni idea. Él ya tenía un sofá, sillones, una cama…

_—_¿Simplemente lo dejamos aquí? _—_dijo ella, insegura.

_—_¿No quieres nada?

Beckett suspiró hondamente y recorrió la sala con la mirada. Había conseguido la mayoría de estas cosas gracias a su familia y amigos. La habían ayudado a hacer de este maravilloso sitio su hogar. Y estaba especialmente unida a la isla de la cocina. Había sido un regalo de su padre.

—Es sólo que… ¿Qué podría llevarme? Tú ya tienes de todo _—_respondió ella. Castle la hizo volverse hacia él en sus brazos y le levantó la barbilla para que sus miradas se encontraran. Luego la miró fijamente dentro de sus ojos de color verde avellana, estudiando los sentimientos que se reflejaban en ellos.

_—_Kate, quiero que te sientas en casa. El loft es ahora también tu hogar. Todo lo que es mío es tuyo. Estamos juntos en esto —Castle se calló por un momento para que sus palabras calaran en Beckett y luego continuó—. Así que si quieres llevarte algo, lo haremos. Si quieres llevártelo todo, lo haremos —la detective se mordió el interior del labio y frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras debatía, y Castle sonrió en su dirección de forma burlona—. Si quieres que nos quedemos con el apartamento como una oficina en la zona alta de la cuidad, lo haremos.

Beckett sonrió.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —pero no necesitaba oírle responder. Por supuesto que lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Kate dejó que sus brazos descansaran sobre los hombros de Castle, sus uñas rascando suavemente la piel de su nuca.

—Podríamos… dejar las cosas aquí durante un par de semanas, ¿hasta que sepamos qué hacer con ellas? —sugirió finalmente la detective.

—Por supuesto —Castle susurró sobre su boca antes de besarle suavemente los labios—. ¿Estás lista para irnos? —Beckett vaciló cuando el tiró de su mano—. …O necesitas un minuto —ella asintió tímidamente—. Esperaré en el coche entonces.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Castle la dejó a solas. Kate inspiró profundamente y el sonido hizo eco en el casi vacío apartamento.

Se tomó unos minutos para recorrer cada una de las habitaciones, recordando las muchas cosas que habían ocurrido entre esas paredes. Éste había sido su refugio durante dos años. Había tenido malos momentos aquí —sus discusiones y peleas con Castle— y había tenido momentos realmente malos —los recuerdos de su disparo llenaron su mente. Pero éste era el lugar donde sus heridas se habían curado, tanto del caso de su madre —resuelto parcialmente unos meses atrás—, como del intento de asesinato contra su propia vida.

Kate cruzó el apartamento y sonrió al entrar en su dormitorio. Cosas buenas —muy buenas— habían ocurrido aquí también. Había amado a Castle en este lugar, amado como no había amado jamás a nadie antes. También había madurado y cambiado, había corrido riesgos y había cogido y abrazado la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y lo era, realmente feliz. Estaba empezando una nueva vida, con Castle, juntos…

Una sola lágrima corrió por su mejilla y cayó sobre la alfombra bajo sus pies. Eres una sensiblera Kate, pensó la detective para sus adentros.

En la entrada, se dio la vuelta y recorrió el espacio vacío una vez más con la mirada. Luego, con una sonrisa en los labios, salió al pasillo y cerró con llave la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Arrastraron la última caja pesada dentro del loft y la dejaron a un lado junto con el resto. Jadeando por el esfurezo, Kate se sentó sobre ella y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo.

Castle volvió a salir al pasillo.

—¡Kate! —llamó—, ¡Hay otra caja aquí fuera!

—¡No, esta era la última! **—**dijo ella.

—¡¿Y qué es esto entonces?!

Beckett salió al corredor y miró hacia donde Castle señalaba pero no vio nada, el pasillo estaba vacío. De repente, él la levantó en sus brazos, dejándola sin aliento.

_—_¡Castle! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! _—_chilló Kate con voz aguda y le golpeó el hombro. Él exhibió sus dientes en una gran sonrisa satisfecha y cruzó el umbral con ella en sus brazos, cerrando la puerta con una pequeña patada tras de sí.

_—_Bienvenida a casa —le susurró Castle al oído. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Rick aplastó sus labios contra los de ella y la besó con pasión. Lentamente la puso en el suelo pero no rompieron el beso. Apretándose contra él, las manos de Beckett se movieron alrededor de la cintura de Castle y descendieron hasta su trasero, provocándolo.

Finalmente, por falta de aire, se vieron obligados a separarse y la frente de Kate cayó hacia delante, a la altura de los labios de Castle. Éste aprovechó la oportunidad para presionar su boca contra la sien de la detective, todavía algo húmeda con sudor.

_—_Me voy a dar una ducha _—_murmuró ella contra la base de la garganta de Castle_—_. Debo de estar echa un desastre.

_—_Sí, así es —Castle coincidió y Kate alzó la vista y le miró enojada_—_. Pero… —el escritor continuó—___, _un hermoso desastre no obstante. Mi encantador... —Castle la besó en los labios_—_, ...precioso _—_le dio otro tentador beso_—_, ...y magnífico desastre.

Los ojos de Beckett rodaron hasta el techo ante palabras tan cursis. Luego se quitó las deportivas ayudándose de los talones y grácilmente se sacó la sudadera y la camiseta por encima de la cabeza en un solo movimiento y las lanzó a un lado. Castle se quedó momentáneamente boquiabierto y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kate se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño, contoneando las caderas con exageración y deslizando la goma de sus pantalones hacia abajo para que Castle pudiera vislumbrar su tanga. A la puerta del dormitorio, la detective, sin volverse, llamó por encima del hombro:

_—_¿Vienes… _muñeco_?

Kate no tuvo que preguntar dos veces antes de sentir a Castle presionándose contra su espalda, sus manos apoyadas firmemente sobre sus caderas, sus labios sobre su hombro desnudo, y empujándola hacia la ducha.

* * *

**Y se acabó... Espero que hayas disfrutado! Hasta pronto!**


End file.
